Face Yourself
''Face Yourself ''is the third Japanese studio album by BTS, which was released on April 4, 2018 for streaming and purchase worldwide. The album includes a compilation of their hit tracks re-recorded in Japanese, with the addition of 2 new tracks exclusively in Japanese and 2 intro/outro tracks.BTS announce the release of their 3rd Japanese album 'Face Yourself' Pre-release The album was announced on the BTS Japan official Twitter page for a release on April 4, 2018. The announcement included a preliminary tracklist of 8 Japanese versions of Korean BTS tracks plus two unnamed tracks to be announced at a later date. On March 8, 2018, additional information about the album was released to Japanese media, including the full track listing for the album. The announcement included the titles of the two previously unnamed Japanese tracks, "Don't Leave Me" and "Let Go", along with two additional tracks titled "INTRO: Ringwanderung" and "OUTRO: Crack".BTS（防弾少年団）、4月4日リリースのアルバム収録新曲が坂口健太郎初主演ドラマ主題歌に This Japanese Fan Club announcement also confirmed that the album would be released in four different versions, with special editions "Type A" and "Type B" to include exclusive stickers, a CD, and DVD with new Japanese music videos and behind the scenes videos. All three special editions include an exclusive photobook. The announcement also included additional information concerning the release of any music videos with the album, confirming the upcoming release of a Japanese music video for "MIC Drop" and a "MIC Drop" dance video. An additional press release revealed that the new track "Don't Leave Me" will be included as a title track on the OST of the new Japanese Drama "Signal," which is a remake of the Korean drama by the same name.방탄소년단(BTS), 日 ‘시그널’ 주제곡 ‘Don’t Leave Me’ 부른다! Release The album was released at 12 AM KST on Wednesday, April 4, 2018 for streaming, download, and physical purchase worldwide, a rare occurrence in the Japanese music market. Face Yourself is the first Japanese BTS album to be available simultaneously across all platforms upon its release.BTS Releases Third Japanese Album 'Face Yourself' Featuring 4 New Songs "Don't Leave Me" debuted at No. 94 and "Let Go" debuted at No. 166 on the US iTunes Charts.iTunes US: #94 @BTS_twt - Don't Leave MeiTunes US: #166 BTS — Let Go Within 3 hours of its release, the album broke into the top 5 of the iTunes World Albums Chart, and reached the No. 1 position on the charts in 19 countries. Upon reaching the No. 17 position on the US iTunes Charts, the album's title track "Don't Leave Me" became the highest-charting Japanese song by BTS on the chart, surpassing their previous highest charting song "Spring Day".'Don't Leave Me' is now BTS' highest charting Japanese song on US iTunes, previous peak is 'Crystal Snow'.iTunes US — #17 @BTS_twt — Don't Leave Me Face Yourself reached No. 1 on the iTunes World Albums Chart at 4am KST, surpassing currently charting songs by other notable artists such as The Weeknd and Ed Sheeran.iTunes WW: #1 @BTS_twt - FACE YOURSELF The album debuted at No. 1 on the Japanese Oricon Album Sales chart, with 188,085 first day sales.Oricon Album Sales: #1(new) @BTS_twt - Face Yourself: 188,085 (1st day sales) Commercial success "Don't Leave Me" became BTS' first track to top the iTunes World Songs Chart for more than one day when it remained at No. 1 for the second day in a row on Thursday, April 5.iTunes WW: #1 @BTS_twt - Don't Leave Me As of 4am KST on April 5, the track "Let Go" reached No. 2 on the iTunes World Songs Chart, marking the first and only time a K-pop group has ever held the No. 1 and No. 2 spots on the worldwide chart.BTS is now having two songs charting at #1 and #2 on iTunes WW, the first and only K-pop artist to do so. As of April 6, "Don't Leave Me reached No. 1 on the charts in 40 countries and Face Yourself reached No. 1 in 53 countries worldwide.“Don’t Leave Me” peaked at No. 1 on iTunes in 40 regions so far, while ‘FACE YOURSELF’ peaked in 53 regions. On April 9 in the United States, Face Yourself debuted at No. 43 on the Billboard 200 chart.BTS’ NEW JAPANESE ALBUM DEBUTS ON BILLBOARD 200 The album also debuted at No. 41 on the Billboard Top Album Sales Chart and No. 10 on the Billboard Digital Albums chart.Billboard: Top Albums SalesBillboard: Digital Albums All four of the new Japanese tracks from the album charted on the Billboard World Digital Song Sales chart, with "Don't Leave Me" debuting at No. 1, "Let Go" at No. 2, "Intro: Ringwanderung" at No. 4, and "Outro: Crack" at No. 5.Billboard: World Digital Song Sales Face Yourself topped the Japanese Oricon Weekly Album Chart for the week of April 2, with 282,000 copies. The album also continued on the Oricon Daily Sales chart at No. 1 for 6 straight days during the week, and remained at No. 1 for the 7th straight day on April 11, with 3,715 daily sales (285701 total).BTS' latest Japanese album tops Oricon's weekly chart Oricon confirmed that the album is now the fastest-selling K-pop album in Japan, and set a new record for the highest first-week album sales.BTS-Japan sales On May 11, 2018, the Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ) announced that Face Yourself had received over 250,000 album sales since its release, earning it a Platinum certification. This marks the 4th certification BTS has received, joining the ranks of "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)", "MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow", and "DNA". Certifications Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ) Track list # "INTRO: Ringwanderung" # "Best of Me" (Japanese ver.) - 3:46 # "Blood Sweat & Tears (血、汗、涙)" (Japanese ver.) - 3:37 # "DNA" (Japanese ver.) - 3:44 # "Not Today" (Japanese ver.) - 3:51 # "MIC Drop" (Japanese ver.) - 3:58 # "Don't Leave Me" # "Go Go" (Japanese ver.) - 3:55 # "Crystal Snow" - 5:22 # "Spring Day" (Japanese ver.) - 4:34 # "Let Go" # "OUTRO: Crack" References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:BTS Category:Japanese albums Category:2018 Japanese releases Category:2018 Japanese studio albums